Current implantable medical devices (IMDs) such as cardiac pacemakers and defibrillators include components that are prone to heating and/or charge induction upon exposure to strong magnetic fields. Conditions within an operating magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) machine offer an example of such strong magnetic fields. For instance, activation of the MRI's radio frequency (rf) coil generates rf pulses that can induce charge and/or cause heating on the IMD. Charge induction and/or heating of the IMD can cause patient discomfort, damage to patient tissue, and/or diminished IMD efficacy, among other consequences.